


a feeling

by chichevache



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Found Poetry, Love, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichevache/pseuds/chichevache
Summary: This is a found poem assembled from the unpublished, unfinished works ofEnricoDandolo.





	a feeling

I come to you not for idle pleasure,  
distracted by the sight of you,  
a heavy, intimidating-looking tome –  
rude, but strangely charming

trying to imitate you –  
never trouble yourself to know  
a careless disregard

what a strange thing –  
the adoring whispers,  
the rustling of a tree,  
all gentle patter and furious rippling,  
slurred, heavy consonants and oddly tilted vowels

gleaming in the sunlight,  
somewhat dirty and frayed,  
her secret paramour –

he clung to her lips like a child when she read to him,  
the unfamiliar script  
feeding her during the night –  
every confused scribble was divine revelation  
mercilessly grinding his brain into dust

a surprised gasp,  
disorderly limbs,  
a certain warmth,  
a frightening passion

warned against sparks –  
the only quicker way to ruin her,  
burning up with desire and torment –

a conflagration,  
a fire just to warm  
an overgrown pile of rubble –  
fire had raged through all of its rooms,  
united into a blaring cacophony –

a quick, painless death –  
the drum-roll of her heart  
a blur in her memories

‘you can’t tie her to you forever’ –  
a bitter grin,  
no point in letting you slow us down –  
I remain undaunted


End file.
